


Dicen Por Ahi

by StaroftheRevolution



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 21:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12093876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaroftheRevolution/pseuds/StaroftheRevolution
Summary: Los rumores son un arma de doble filo y Lavi sabe como usarlos... aunque no siempre le funcionen.





	Dicen Por Ahi

 

Desde sus inicios, la Orden Oscura albergó en su estructura a infinidad de personas, artefactos y misterios. Sabido es que aquellos que decidan unirse a sus filas acceden prácticamente a cortar sus vínculos con el exterior debido al nivel absoluto de hermetismo que requiere la misión suprema de la organización. De esa manera es que los residentes de la orden se convierten casi por una necesidad inconsciente en miembros de una gran familia, disfuncional, pero familia al fin. Y, como en toda familia, con el paso del tiempo comienzan a surgir roces, nuevos lazos, peleas, amistades y, a causa del cuasi exilio del mundo exterior, los rumores.

Muchas veces esos rumores nacían de un hecho tan simple como absurdo: aburrimiento. Si bien los momentos de tranquilidad eran raros en la Orden, en contadas ocasiones los planetas se alineaban para que ello sucediera. Los exorcistas se encontraban sin misiones o recuperándose de ellas, la división científica no había creado nada alarmante y no había ninguna orden de suma importancia comandada por el vaticano.

Un suspiro de tedio escapó de los labios de Lavi. A pesar de que sus funciones como exorcista estaban en un indeterminado stand by, sus deberes como sucesor de Bookman aún seguían firmes y el panda no le había dado la oportunidad de relajarse como el resto de sus compañeros. La pila de libros que cargaba en sus brazos era un claro indicio de ello. Lo cierto es que no le disgustaba leer, de ser así hace rato que debería haberse planteado seriamente el hecho de seguir adelante con eso de convertirse en sucesor de Bookman, mas ello no impedía que de vez en cuando se aburriera y eso calaba hondo en su persona. Sin lugar a dudas preferiría estar haciendo cualquier otra cosa.

Un movimiento más adelante llamó su atención y definitivamente se paró en seco cuando vio que se trataba de Lenalee quien había salido corriendo rápidamente de su habitación. Cuando quiso darse cuenta y llamarla, la muchacha había desaparecido. Con o sin sus botas no se podía negar que la chica era rápida. Continuó su camino hasta llegar a la habitación que compartía con el panda, sin embargo no podía dejar de pensar en la escena que acaba de ver. No sólo era raro que Lenalee saliera corriendo a tal velocidad sino que podía jurar que había visto una expresión de completo espanto en la cara de la china. Al segundo golpe (y uno bastante fuerte) del panda en su cabeza decidió que lo mejor sería archivar ese asunto para más adelante y por el momento concentrarse en los libros y documentos dispuestos en frente suyo.

Para cuando se quiso dar cuenta, ya estaba cerca la hora de la cena puesto que su estómago le estaba pidiendo a gritos algo de sustento y el panda ya se estaba irritando al escuchar los gruñidos de su panza. La mejor opción sería dejar la lectura para luego de la cena. Antes de salir del cuarto se encargo de estirarse debidamente y de hacer sonar su cuello que se había resentido de su posición de lectura. Definitivamente la próxima no se echaría en la cama a leer por tantas horas.

Si bien siempre había un bullicio considerable en el edificio, las noches parecían ser siempre más ruidosas que las mañanas. Si bien la mayoría estaba cansado de las actividades diarias, era a la noche el momento en que podían distenderse y compartir entre todos una rica cena antes de retirarse a descansar para encarar un nuevo día. Una sonrisa se abrió camino en sus labios con el sólo pensar de charlar con Allen y quizás Krory y molestar un poco a ambos, luego de pasar el día prácticamente encerrado en su habitación leyendo necesitaba descargar un poco de energía. Había acelerado su paso al pensar en ello cuando justo antes de doblar por un pasillo se detuvo en seco y rápidamente se escondió en el recoveco del pasillo por el que venía, pegando su cuerpo a la pared.

¿Acaso su ojo lo había engañado? ¿Ya estaba tan cansado que alucinaba?

Cautelosa y sigilosamente se asomó por el pasillo para ver si lo que había visto era cierto o lo había imaginado. De la misma forma en que un niño descubre algo que no debería, se llevó una mano a su boca para evitar que se escapara cualquier tipo de sonido que lo delate. Aún así no pudo evitar sonreír de manera pícara cuando volvió a reclinarse contra la pared, fuera del alcance visual de Kanda y Lenalee que acababan de salir del cuarto de la chica. Obligándose a calmarse, volvió a espiarlos y casi se cae de asombro al ver que Lenalee había abrazado a Kanda y éste, en lugar de quitársela de encima, se quedo quieto hasta que la muchacha lo soltó. Si bien no le había devuelto el gesto, al menos le permitió que lo abrazara, algo extremadamente fuera de lugar tratándose del antisocial samurái.

Antes que pudiera seguir analizando la situación, Lavi volvió a esconderse cuando vio que mientras la china se encaminó a la cafetería Yuu se dirigía en la dirección contraria y, si no se escondía bien, no sólo lo iba a descubrir sino que muy probablemente su vida corriese peligro. Y digan lo que digan él apreciaba su vida muchísimo.

Una vez que vio la figura del morocho pasarlo sin percatarse de su presencia, contó hasta diez antes de atreverse a asomar por el pasillo. Miró para ambos lados y, al ver que ninguno de los dos estaba a la vista, salió de su escondite con ambas manos entrelazadas detrás de su cabeza y la misma sonrisa pícara de antes plasmada en su rostro. Lo que acababa de suceder era algo meritorio de analizar, ya que él hubiera puesto las manos en el fuego sin dudarlo al asegurar que Lenalee estaba enamorada de Allen. Claramente los hechos necesitaban algo de recolección de información adicional y análisis profundo de las evidencias, pero la realidad es que se moría por contarle a alguien lo que había visto.

Cuando llegó a la cafetería, enseguida divisó a Allen, o más bien diviso la pila de comida que escondía a Allen, y apresuró su paso para sentarse frente a él y al lado de Krory. Ni se molestó en ordenar comida de seguro Allen no se molestaría si tomaba alguna ración de su enorme montaña de alimentos.

-¡Kro-chan, Moyashi-chan!- los saludó animadamente y ansioso de comentarles lo que acaba de ver.

-Mi nombre es Allen, Lavi- le respondió Allen a la vez que le miraba de manera poco amistosa a verlo llevarse _su_ comida a la boca –Y te agradecería que vayas a ordenar tu propia comida.

-Neee ¿por qué ese mal humor, Allen? Sólo me comí un pedacito muy chiquito de pizza.

-Lo siento- suspiró el albino a la vez que se llevaba una mano a la sien –Es que el inspector Lvellie está en la Orden y ya me ha sacado de quicio.

-Sí, al parecer el encuentro con el inspector le ha quitado el apetito- comentó Krory con un dejo de preocupación en su voz.

El pelirrojo miró al rumano sin poder creer que aún fuera tan inocente a pesar de todas las cosas que le habían tocado vivir. Si el apetito de Allen realmente había disminuido era difícil de saber teniendo en cuenta la montaña de comida que el muchacho se encontraba devorando en ese preciso instante. Sacudiendo rápidamente la cabeza el emparchado terminó de comerse la porción de pizza que le había sacado al albino y se reclinó sobre la mesa apoyándose en sus codos con una mirada pícara en su cara.

-Como sea, ¡tengo algo para contarles que los va a dejar con la boca abierta! Aunque quizás es mejor que termines de masticar, Allen- ambos exorcistas lo miraron expectantes, aunque el inglés también lo hacía con un dejo de fastidio. Con un gesto para que los dos se acerquen aún más, Lavi esperó hasta que sus caras estuvieran lo suficientemente cerca para finalmente casi chillar la noticia -¡Yuu-chan y Lenalee tienen una aventura!

Pasó un segundo. Luego dos. Finalmente, una vez pasados cinco segundos, Allen bufó y prosiguió comiendo mientras que Krory le sonrío brevemente antes de enderezarse y mirar al albino comer. La falta total de reacción, o al menos no la reacción que el pelirrojo esperaba, hizo que frunciera el ceño y se enderezara cruzado de brazos.

-¡No puedo creer que no se sorprendieran!

-Deja de hacer puchero y de decir tonterías Lavi.

-¡No estoy haciendo puchero!- se quejó el sucesor de Bookman, claramente haciendo puchero, y luego añadió casi en un susurro –Y no estoy diciendo tonterías.

-Sí claro, como tú digas…- se mofó Allen mientras terminaba de tragar un pedazo extremadamente grande de carne asada.

-¡Les juró que es cierto! ¡Lo vi con mi propio ojo!

-Acaso… ¿acaso viste a K-Kanda-san y Lenalee-chan en una posición ín-íntima?- le preguntó Krory con un débil pero visible rubor en sus mejillas.

-¡No! ¡Por Dios! Esa imagen me traumaría de seguro- dijo el pelirrojo mientras un escalofrío le recorría el cuerpo para luego añadir con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja –Pero los vi a ambos saliendo de la habitación de Lenalee.

-¡Vamos Lavi, no seas ridículo! ¡Tú te metes a mi habitación todo el tiempo y no por ello tenemos una aventura!

-¡Pero Alleeeen!- chilló Lavi estirándose sobre la mesa para sujetar las mangas de la camisa del albino -¡Esto es distinto! Estamos hablando de Lenalee y Yuu. Juntos. En una habitación ¡La implicancia de eso es enorme!

-¿Qué cosa es enorme?

Los tres exorcistas se sobresaltaron al escuchar la voz de Lenalee. Allen chilló a la vez que hacía volar por el aire los dangos que había agarrado, Krory se había llevado ambas manos a su corazón y Lavi casi se cae de su asiento al intentar incorporarse. Si su idea era tratar de no llamar la atención habían fallado, y miserablemente por cierto. Por suerte Lavi pudo recuperarse rápidamente y enseguida le dedicó una sonrisa cegadora a la chica que los miraba extrañada por su comportamiento.

-¡Pues el apetito de Allen es cada vez más enorme!- exclamó el sucesor de Bookman a la vez que señalaba al muchacho que enseguida captó la idea y sonrió avergonzado a la vez que se rascaba la nuca con una mano y con la otra se llevaba tres dangos a la boca.

-¿Estás bien Allen-kun?- le preguntó la china ahora con preocupación en su mirada mientras tomaba asiento a su lado -¿La Inocencia está consumiendo más energía que la habitual?

-No te preocupes Lenalee, estoy bien- le tranquilizó Allen con una sonrisa un poco más sincera, aunque se sentía mal por hacerla preocupar –Simplemente tenía más hambre de la habitual y Lavi es un boca floja como de costumbre.

Lenalee lo observó por un momento hasta que finalmente le devolvió la sonrisa y comenzó una charla con el muchacho mientras disfrutaba de su cena.

Lavi, por su parte, se dedicó a observar su interacción y por ello no podía entender cómo es que la muchacha tenía una aventura con Yuu. Estaba más que claro que el cariño que la chica sentía por Allen era algo más que amistad, podía verlo en el brillo de sus ojos cada vez que el inglés le hablaba o se reía de algún comentario. Quizás se había apresurado a sacar conclusiones, mas no podía evitar recordar la escena que presenció a las afueras de la habitación de Lenalee. Sin embargo no pudo seguir pensando mucho en el asunto porque por segunda vez desde que se sentó en la mesa una nueva voz lo sobresaltó, aunque esta vez el tono era más bajo que el de la chica y con un tono de molestia casi palpable.

-Oi.

-¡Yuu! ¡Me asustaste!- exclamó Lavi siendo él quien ahora se llevaba una mano a su agitado corazón.

-Vuelve a llamarme así y juro que voy a descuartizarte muy despacio y dolorosamente, estúpido conejo.

Todos en la mesa se quedaron horrorizados con la amenaza del japonés y, sobre todo, con la imagen mental que la misma había formado en sus cabezas. Sin embargo Allen enseguida sintió los ojos fríos de Kanda fijos en él y no pudo evitar levantar una ceja en claro signo de interrogación. ¿Y ahora que había hecho? De por sí el morocho parecía bastante agitado y molesto, con ropas de entrenamiento y su cabello suelto, los mechones cerca de su cara pegados a su piel por la transpiración. Claramente no había podido liberar toda su tensión en el entrenamiento y ahora eran ellos quienes estaban pagando por eso.

Con un chasquido de lengua, Kanda rompió contacto visual con Allen y fijó su atención en la chica sentada a su lado.

-Oi Lenalee, necesito hablar contigo.

Todos en la mesa enmudecieron y pusieron cómicas caras de confusión y asombro. Todos a excepción de Lenalee quien enseguida acomodó sus cubiertos y se incorporó.

-Nos vemos luego chicos.

Si acaso Lenalee se percató que ninguno de los tres exorcistas le devolvió el saludo no lo hizo notar, en cambio se encaminó fuera de la cafetería a la par de Kanda, uniendo sus manos tras su espalda y sonriéndole amablemente al samurái mientras le decía algo que ya escapaba a sus oídos.

Sólo habían pasado un par de segundos desde que ambos morochos salieron de la cafetería cuando Lavi, con una sonrisa que nada tenía que envidiarle a la del gato Cheshire, apoyó de manera bastante brusca sus manos en la mesa esbozando un cuasi grito victorioso.

-¡Se los dije! ¡Ja! ¡Mi ojo no miente!

Tanto Allen como Krory aún se encontraban procesando la escena que acababan de presenciar, ambos ignorando la risa triunfadora y el baile que el pelirrojo estaba haciendo en su lugar. Quienes no corrieron con mucha suerte fueron Johnny y Didi que justo pasaban con sus bandejas de comida cuando Lavi de un salto les pasó sus brazos por sus hombros y los abrazo lo mejor que pudo en esa posición. Krory cerró los ojos al ver el vaso de Johnny comenzar a caerse de la bandeja por el brusco movimiento mientras que Allen intentó inútilmente tratar de sujetarlo. Al final lo único que el chico había conseguido era mojarse la manga de su camisa.

-¿¡L-Lavi!?- exclamó Johnny sin darle mucha importancia a su vaso de agua derramado, su preocupación radicaba en el pelirrojo que se les había abalanzado repentinamente.

-¿Acaso no se enteraron?- les dijo el sucesor de Bookman con un tono pícaro -¡Yuu y Lenalee tienen un romance!

-¿Qué cosa dices?- preguntó extrañado Didi mientras hacía lo posible para sujetar su bandeja y acomodarse los lentes.

-¡Pues eso! Que nuestro malhumorado Yuu-chan está recibiendo amor de nuestra adorada Lenalee- dijo Lavi a la vez que hacía ruidos de besos.

Ante la mirada de asombro de los científicos, Allen suspiró a la vez que se levantaba de la mesa, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada de fastidio al pelirrojo.

-No le hagan caso a Lavi. Que hayan salido a hablar juntos no implica que tengan un romance.

-¡Pero también los vi salir de la habitación de Lena!

-Ya te dije que eso no-

-¡Como sea! ¡El amor está en el aire!- chilló Lavi apretujando aún más a los científicos hasta que se percató que Allen se alejaba de la mesa -¿A dónde vas Moyashi-chan? ¿La noticia es demasiado para ti?

-Mi nombre es Allen, Lavi- le dijo el albino volteándose mientras señalaba su manga mojada –Y me voy a sacar esta camisa que gracias a ti se mojó.

Cuando vio que Lavi soltó a los científicos y se fue saltando a otra mesa para contar su “noticia”, Allen suspiró y se encamino fuera de la cafetería.

Sin embargo, una vez se encontró a una distancia segura del lugar, su mirada de fastidio mutó a una de incredulidad y curiosidad. ¿Acaso era cierto lo que había dicho Lavi? Claro que no era normal que Kanda estuviera tan cerca de alguien, pero el hecho de que quiera hablar con alguien o haya estado en el cuarto de otra persona no necesariamente implica que esté teniendo un romance… ¿o sí? Además, según tenía entendido, Kanda y Lenalee se conocen desde niños, Kanda no sería capaz… ¿verdad?

Arremangándose lo mejor que pudo, se encaminó sigilosamente al área habitacional en busca de más evidencias. Si acaso el rumor de que ambos exorcistas estaban teniendo una aventura era cierto, necesitaba verlo con sus propios ojos. Lo que sabía hasta ahora no era suficiente para confirmar nada y había algo en su interior, llámese sexto sentido, intuición, lo que sea, que le estaba haciendo ruido. Algo en todo el asunto no estaba bien.

No tardó mucho en llegar al pasillo que albergaba la habitación de Lenalee, si bien no había muchas mujeres trabajando en la Orden, sus habitaciones estaban en un pasillo distinto al de las habitaciones de los hombres. Se mantuvo unos minutos en silencio, resguardado en el recoveco de la intersección de los pasillos observando la habitación de la chica y aguzando su oído. Mas no pudo ver ni oír nada. Inevitablemente se golpeó la frente con la palma de su mano por haber sido tan idiota como para creer los inventos de Lavi. Con un suspiro se relajó y se dispuso a dirigirse a su habitación, ya le estaba fastidiando que la camisa se le pegara al brazo, sin embargo un movimiento repentino proveniente de la habitación de Lenalee hizo que se pegara nuevamente contra la pared para no ser descubierto merodeando por ahí.

Podía sentir como su corazón intentaba salirse por su boca de los nervios y adrenalina, hasta que finalmente se atoró en su garganta al ver a Kanda saliendo de la habitación de la chica. Pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo que el morocho lucía mucho más compuesto que en la cafetería, incluso llevaba el pelo en su usual coleta. No fue hasta que los vio despedirse, Lenalee con una dulce sonrisa y Kanda con un movimiento de cabeza, que dejó salir la bocanada de aire que no se había percatado estaba reteniendo desde que ambos salieron de la habitación. Fue la sonrisa que le profesó la chica al samurái lo que hizo que finalmente desviara su mirada, una sensación extraña, como si estuviera interrumpiendo algo que no debía, le estrujó el corazón.

Espero unos minutos más escondido en el recoveco, no fue hasta que Lenalee volviera a su habitación y el eco de los pasos de Kanda ya no se escuchara que salió de allí. Agradeció que fuera de noche y que el flujo de personas deambulando por los pasillos de la Orden fuera prácticamente nulo, puesto que no iba poder explicar porque se encontraba parado allí, en la intersección de los pasillos con una mirada de estupefacción que por más que intentara no podía quitarse de encima.

Cuando finalmente logró hacer reaccionar a su cuerpo, apresuró el paso a su propia habitación, una decena de pensamientos se agolpaban en su mente. Olvidada quedó la disconformidad que le ofrecía su manga mojada. Había algo que le hacía ruido, que le molestaba, y no era la escena que había visto en sí, sino el hecho de no poder nombrar a esa horrible sensación que parecía comprimir su pecho.

 

* * *

  

Intentó disimular lo mejor posible el bostezo que venía conteniendo desde que salió de su habitación, pero esta vez no pudo hacer más que taparse la boca con su mano y esperar que nadie lo viera de mala manera. Una vez que terminó de bostezar se refregó los ojos, secándose las lágrimas que se habían juntado en la comisura de sus ojos con el bostezo y luego se llevó la mano a su cabello, intentando peinar los mechones revoltosos lo mejor posible.

Nunca había sido una persona perezosa, madrugar le proporcionaba más tiempo para aprovechar del día y lo llenaba de energías, pero anoche el sueño había sido difícil de conciliar. La escena que había presenciado entre Kanda y Lenalee en la puerta de ésta seguía repitiéndose en su cabeza una y otra y otra vez. No fue hasta que el cansancio lo venció que finalmente se pudo dormir, aunque podía jurar que antes de cerrar sus ojos definitivamente había visto los primeros rayos del sol aparecer por su ventana. No podía evitarlo, todo el asunto del romance de sus compañeros lo había desequilibrado. Tampoco entendía el porqué, al fin y al cabo él no era más que un tercero en la ecuación, pero aún así cada vez que lo recordaba sentía un incómodo pinchazo en su pecho.

Sacudió su cabeza y apuró el paso. De nada servía seguir pensando en ello, al fin y al cabo él mismo se había dicho que necesitaba pruebas para creer en el rumor y finamente las consiguió. ¿Cómo rezaba el dicho? Ten cuidado con lo que deseas, se puede convertir en realidad. Pero ¿por qué la situación le molestaba tanto? ¿Acaso había sido la sonrisa que Lenalee le había dedicado a Kanda… o el hecho de que éste la haya aceptado?

Frenó sus pasos y cayó de rodillas al piso agarrándose la cabeza. ¿¡Qué demonios le pasaba!? ¡Había dicho que no pensaría más en ello!

-¿Allen?

La voz que de pronto se escuchó muy cerca suyo lo sobresaltó y agradeció que se tratara de Johnny, aunque por la cara del científico no sabía si realmente alegrarse mucho.

-¿Te encuentras bien Allen?- le preguntó el americano apoyando una mano en su hombro.

-S-sí, Johnny, gracias- le contestó esbozando la mejor sonrisa que pudo –Es sólo… sólo…

-Es por Lavi, ¿verdad?- nunca hubiera imaginado que el americano fuera tan perspicaz con respecto a la situación, pero al fin y al cabo no era parte de la división científica por nada. Con un suspiro de derrota simplemente asintió a la vez que Johnny le apretaba el hombro en símbolo de consuelo. –No te preocupes, se va a poner bien.

-Lo sé p- ¿¡qué cosa!?

A través de los vidrios de los lentes pudo ver la mirada de sorpresa del norteamericano cuando gritó sobresaltado.

-P-pensé qu-que sabías lo de la gol-golpiza que K-Kanda le dio a Lavi esta mañana.

-¿Qué?

-Pues en el desayuno, temprano, Kanda entró a la cafetería de muy mal humor y se dirigió directo a Lavi y lo dejó inconsciente en segundos –le explicó Johnny enderezando sus lentes –luego de eso Kanda se retiró del lugar y Didi corrió a buscar a las enfermeras que nos dijeron que Lavi se pondría bien, sólo que estaría algo amoratado por un tiempo.

Parpadeó dos veces, intentando comprender lo que había pasado. Las palabras que acaba de escuchar de la boca de su loco amigo resonaban en su cabeza. ¿Qué demonios había pasado? O mejor dicho, ¿qué pudo haber hecho Lavi para enojar a Kanda?

-Entonces… Kanda simplemente entró a la cafetería y dejó inconsciente a Lavi… ¿así como si nada? ¿Sin insultos, nada?

-Nada. Pero igual no era necesario que hablaran, con los rumores que se encargó de difundir Lavi a lo largo de la Orden, era cuestión de tiempo para qu- ¡Allen!

-¡Disculpa Johnny, tengo que ir a hacer una cosa importante que me había olvidado!

De corazón esperaba que Johnny haya llegado a escuchar sus disculpas, pero tenía que ir a enfrentar a ese bastardo malhumorado que desde ayer ocupaba sus pensamientos, y debía hacerlo ahora. Correr fue la reacción primitiva que su cuerpo tomó al escuchar la respuesta del científico. Ese idiota. Esos idiotas en realidad. Lavi por abrir su gran boca y Kanda por ser Kanda. Aunque si debía ser sincero, su foco principal de enojo era el morocho malhumorado. Seguro, no era el lugar del pelirrojo sacar al descubierto su relación, pero tampoco era necesario actuar con su típica violencia desmedida. A fin y al cabo, él también los había visto juntos al igual que Lavi y sentía que era su deber defender a su inconsciente amigo.

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, se encontraba de nuevo escondido en el recoveco de la intersección de los pasillos, intentando calmar su agitada respiración y con el seño fruncido. ¿En serio? ¿Después de golpear a Lavi y dejarlo inconsciente se encontraba nuevamente con Lenalee en la puerta de  su cuarto? Otra vez pudo sentir como esa sensación poco placentera que había sentido la noche anterior al verlos juntos intentó nublar su juicio. Pero esta vez no iba a permitir que ello se interpusiera en su camino, al menos lo haría por el honor de defender a su amigo. Esta vez iba a ignorar la punzada en su corazón cuando Kanda apoyó su mano en la cabeza de una muy afligida Lenalee. Y de seguro con esa misma mano se había encargado de golpear a Lavi. Estúpido Kanda.

Cuando vio que Kanda se daba media vuelta y se alejaba en la misma dirección que anoche, esperó unos segundos luego de que Lenalee entrara a su cuarto para seguir al espadachín. Con pasos firmes se encaminó en la misma dirección que creía el otro exorcista había desaparecido, intentando aplastar con cada pisada esa sensación de ser el palo en la rueda de una situación que estaba más allá de su entendimiento.

Igual ese no era el momento de ponerse a analizar sus sentimientos o lo que fuera que lo estuviese perturbando, debía asegurarse de hablar con Kanda, o al menos intentarlo. Necesitaba explicaciones. Y, aunque se decía que las necesitaba por Lavi, realmente era él quien las necesitaba. Él y su molesto corazón. Se apresuró a alcanzar la intersección por la que Kanda había desaparecido, no podía darse el lujo de perderle el rastro, no sin antes encararlo, y ya había dejado de escuchar los pasos del japonés. Cuando giró en la intersección todo sucedió demasiado rápido, pero lo último que pudo ver antes de cerrar los ojos a causa del doloroso impacto de su cabeza contra la pared fueron los ojos penetrantes y furiosos de Kanda. Maldición.

-Eres la persona más idiota del mundo, tus pasos se pueden escuchar incluso en el medio de una estampida- gruñó el morocho apretando aún más su brazo contra su garganta –ahora, ¿quieres explicarme por qué mierdas me estás siguiendo Moyashi?

Le encantaría, realmente le encantaría explicarse, pero el brazo de Kanda se lo estaba dificultando y no quería desperdiciar el poco aire que quedaba en sus pulmones dando explicaciones. No cuando era el otro quien debía darlas. Llevó sus manos al brazo del mayor y lo apretó, esperando que entendiera lo que sucedía. Con un gruñido de frustración, Kanda aflojó su brazo sólo lo suficiente para que hablase.

-L-la…vi- fue lo único que pudo decir luego de tomar varias bocanadas de aire.

-¿Qué hay con el estúpido conejo?

-¿Por qué lo golpeaste?

Kanda chasqueó su lengua antes de contestar y aflojó un poco más su brazo aunque aún no lo alejaba de su cuello.

-Debería haberlo matado. Espero que así aprenda a no inventar idioteces y escupirlas por toda la Orden.

-¡Lavi no inventó nada!- gritó indignado. ¿Su amigo había recibido una paliza por decir la verdad? Por supuesto que no se iba a quedar callado.

-¿Qué dices pequeño imbécil?

-Que Lavi no inventó nada, BaKanda- le repitió, para nada intimidado por la mirada que el otro le dedicaba –Es cierto, Lavi dijo la verdad. Yo también los vi.

Al parecer eso último tomó por sorpresa al oriental, quien sin darse cuenta aflojó su brazo. Allen aprovechó el descuido para empujarlo y quitarse el brazo de encima. Una mirada que no pudo identificar brilló en los ojos de Kanda, pero no le importaba, en absoluto. Aquí estaba, finalmente lo había atrapado y defendería a Lavi hasta las últimas consecuencias. No pudo evitar sentir satisfacción al ver que Kanda se había quedado sin palabras, que él, Allen Walker, lo descubrió y no le iba a permitir dejar pasar todo esto como si nada. Sin embargo la pequeña mueca burlona que se abrió paso en el rostro del oriental lo descolocó por completo. ¿¡Qué estaba pasando!?

-¿Y qué crees haber visto Moyashi?- le preguntó el morocho a la vez que se cruzaba de brazos.

-¿¡Qué “qué creo”!? Bueno, considerando que anoche _te vi_ salir del cuarto de Lenalee _yo creo_ que lo que dijo Lavi es cierto y tienen un romance.

-Puras idioteces.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Idioteces!? ¡Yo te vi! ¡Eres un mentiroso!

-A diferencia tuya, yo no miento mocoso.

-¡Lo acabas de hacer! Te dije que los vi juntos y me dices que son puras idioteces.

-Nunca dije eso.

-Por el amor de Dios… mira Kanda, sé que eres lento y todo pero yo sé lo que vi, y te vi junto a Lenalee salir de su cuarto, así que ya deja de men-

Sus palabras sin embargo quedaron atoradas en su garganta cuando el morocho apoyó su mano izquierda con bastante fuerza en la pared, justo al lado de su cara a la vez que recargó todo su cuerpo contra el suyo. Podía sentir un molesto calor en sus mejillas, pero aún no podía definir si era a causa de la cercanía de sus cuerpos o por la mirada con la que el japonés lo estaba mirando. Aunque nada fue más vergonzoso que el escalofrío que le recorrió el cuerpo cuando Kanda comenzó a hablar y su aliento chocó contra su rostro.

-Por última vez, yo no miento, maldito mocoso- las palabras salían de la boca de Kanda como si de gruñidos se trataran aunque su rubor se intensificó con las siguientes, que se asemejaban más a un ronroneo de gato -¿Y a ti que te importa lo que yo hago o dejo de hacer con Lenalee? ¿Acaso estás celoso, Moyashi?

-¿Ce-celo-so? ¡Ja! ¡Ya quisieras!

Kanda se lo quedó viendo por un buen rato fijamente, intentando llegar a la profundidad que se escondía tras sus ojos, buscando algo… algo que claramente encontró cuando le sonrió de manera triunfante.

-Mentiroso.

-¡Tú eres un mentiroso BaKan-

Y esta vez las palabras quedaron atrapadas en la boca de Kanda.

Sus neuronas entraron en cortocircuito, todos los nervios de su cuerpo parecieron apagarse, excepto los de sus labios que cosquilleaban deliciosamente gracias a los labios del morocho que los recorrían insistentemente. ¿¡Qué demonios estaba sucediendo!? Kanda lo estaba besando. Kanda Yuu, el por siempre malhumorado exorcista que proclamaba odiarlo, lo estaba besando _voluntariamente_. Sus mejillas ya de seguro pondrían en vergüenza a un tomate, y el rubor no era sólo por causa del beso sino porque lo estaba disfrutando. En serio, ¿¡ _qué demonios_!?

Un chillido vergonzoso escapó de sus labios cuando sintió la cálida lengua de Kanda recorrer lentamente la longitud de su labio inferior y éste aprovechó la oportunidad para adentrarse en su boca. Cerró sus ojos extasiado al sentir como el morocho masajeaba su lengua con la suya a la vez que el brazo que previamente lo asfixiaba se hacía lugar alrededor de su cintura. Podía sentir como miles de pensamientos se agolpaban en el fondo de su mente, como por ejemplo: _¿cómo podía estar disfrutando esto?_ o _¿¡dónde había aprendido Kanda a besar de esa manera!?_ Pero decidió ignorarlos, habría tiempo para ello mas tarde. Por lo pronto sólo se limitó a responderle el beso, enredando su lengua con la del mayor y lentamente envolviendo su cuello con sus brazos. Al parecer fue la decisión correcta, si acaso el pequeño gruñido que resonó en su boca y la forma en que Kanda se apretó aún más contra su cuerpo eran indicativos.

Sin embargo, casi con la misma rapidez con que el beso inició, Kanda separó su boca de la suya y con la mano que había apoyado en la pared jaló de su pelo, exponiendo así su cuello ante la mirada del espadachín. Más tarde negaría haber emitido cualquier tipo de sonido, pero lo cierto es que no pudo contener el pequeño chillido que escapó de su boca cuando el oriental mordió su cuello justo donde este se une a su quijada, aunque éste enseguida se encargó de lamer el área abusada. Lentamente fue subiendo hasta alcanzar su oreja.

-Sabes, hoy tuve una pésima mañana, Moyashi- gruñó Kanda en su oído mientras mordisqueaba su lóbulo –primero tuve que soportar a un grupo de buscadores molestos en el área de entrenamiento susurrando a mis espaldas rumores que me costaban creer.

Lo estaba escuchando, de verás que sí, pero se lo estaba poniendo difícil. Quería concentrarse, escuchar lo que el otro decía, pero su voz, esa boca, esa _lengua_ … todo lo que Kanda estaba haciendo lo distraía muy fácilmente. Maldito BaKanda, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan bueno en todo?

-Luego, tuve el agrado de tener que lidiar con un histérico Komui quién ‘en defensa del honor de su querida Lenalee’ me echó encima su nuevo prototipo de Komurin- terminó la frase lamiendo lentamente el contorno de su oreja –todo esto conllevo a aguantar a una afligida y mortificada Lenalee, luego de haber lastimado a su hermano, destruido el robot y dejado inconsciente al estúpido conejo una vez que me enteré que había sido quién se encargó de crear el rumor.

Lenalee. Es verdad, esa era la razón por la que había seguido a Kanda. Ambos estaban teniendo un romance y Lavi terminó inconsciente a causa de ello, y él… bueno, él terminó sujetándose de Kanda cuando este le besó justo detrás de su oreja. Bastardo desalmado, ¿cómo podía estar haciéndole esto a Lenalee? Tenía que detenerlo, de inmediato.

-Y por último un Moyashi idiota me persigue y no sólo sale en defensa del estúpido conejo sino que tiene las agallas de llamarme mentiroso.

Estaba a punto de frenarlo, de reclamarle por el último comentario, de verás que sí, pero nuevamente Kanda silenció cualquier tipo de reclamo o protesta con su boca. Una corriente de electricidad le recorrió la columna cuando sintió la mano que anteriormente le había tironeado del pelo, sujetarlo firme pero delicadamente de la nuca, jugando momentáneamente con sus cabellos blancos que parecían enroscarse en esos dedos.

Aunque no lo admitiera, tuvo que juntar todas sus fuerzas para deslizar sus manos del cuello de Kanda hasta su pecho para finalmente empujarlo y poner algo de distancia entre ambos. Frunció su ceño al ver que el japonés, exceptuando por sus labios que se veían hinchados por los besos, lucía como si nada hubiera pasado, incluso se lo veía molesto por haber sido interrumpido, mientras que él bien podría haber terminado un entrenamiento arduo de cinco horas. Pero lo que más le molestaba era que esos besos lo habían afectado profundamente, y le molestaba esa dualidad en sus sentimientos. Puesto que sentía remordimiento de haber besado al supuesto novio de su amiga pero, a pesar de ello, quisiera continuar desde donde habían parado.

Una nueva punzada en su corazón casi le quito el aliento. El estúpido BaKanda era un idiota. Todo era su culpa. Había sido él quién despertó esas sensaciones en su interior, quién desde la noche anterior plagaba sus pensamientos, quién ahora le despertaba esta culpa que se lo estaba comiendo por dentro por haber engañado a su amiga aunque bien había sido él quién engaño a su pareja. Decidió focalizarse en su enojo, proyectarlo, para no tener que pensar ni en el remordimiento ni en las ansias que sentía.

-Eres un maldito bastardo- le escupió con todo el veneno que pudo conjurar –no sólo eres un asqueroso mentiroso sino que me hiciste ser parte de tu engaño.

Quizás eso no haya sido lo más inteligente que pudo haber dicho, no al ver la expresión sombría que cayó sobre el rostro del oriental al menos, pero el enojo era la única emoción que reconocía de las muchas que se agolpaban en su pecho. Además la relación entre ambos siempre se había basado en enojo y odio, ¿verdad?

-¿Sabes? Ya me hartaste enano de mierda-siseó Kanda.

Esta vez lejos quedaron las caricias placenteras de antes, aunque quizás deba agradecerlo, porque aunque nunca se habían encontrado en situación semejante, la brusquedad y violencia de Kanda le resultaba un área conocida. Un área que hubiese podido transitar sin problemas si no fuera por la posición vergonzosa en la que el samurái se ubicó entre sus piernas. Intentó sujetarse de los hombros del espadachín, pero éste se lo impidió, tomando sus brazos rápidamente y sujetándolos con fuerza contra la pared por encima de su cabeza a la vez que separó sus piernas aún más con ayuda de las suyas y empujó su pelvis contra su cuerpo.

Si antes pensaba que estaba ruborizado ahora debía ser algo de otro mundo. ¿Acaso el bulto que sintió apoyarse contra su cuerpo era lo que creía? Un gemido con una mezcla entre sorpresa y placer resonó en su garganta cuando sintió como el mayor refregó su pelvis contra la suya de una manera que no sólo le resultaba excitante sino que le hizo darse cuenta que el de Kanda no era el único bulto en cuestión. ¡Maldita sea su cuerpo traicionero!

-Escúchame y escúchame bien mocoso- le gruñó Kanda en su oído a la vez que seguía refregando sus entrepiernas lenta pero firmemente –es la última vez que te recuerdo que no soy un mentiroso y mucho menos un violador. Si no querías, fácilmente me hubieras sacado de encima. Pero por lo que puedo ver, sentir y _escuchar_ , estás disfrutando de todo esto. Yo no te obligué a nada.

-Le-Lenalee…

¡Maldición! ¿Cómo es que Kanda podía formular oraciones completas mientras que a él se le dificultaba una mísera palabra?

-¿Qué con ella?

-Los vi ju-

-Sí, nos viste salir juntos del cuarto de ella… ¿Y?

-“¡¿Y?!” Hace unos minutos que te dije eso y me respondiste que eran puras idioteces, y luego me pides que no te diga menti-¡Argh! ¡Eso duele BaKanda!

Intentó liberar sus manos para acariciar su cuello, el idiota lo había mordido con fuerza, pero dicho idiota le apretó las muñecas con mayor firmeza y todo esfuerzo fue inútil. Claro, podría activar su Inocencia, pero en su actual estado no confiaba que ello fuera a funcionar correctamente. Ya le había conllevado un esfuerzo sobre-humano dejar en segundo plano esa placentera sensación que el roce de sus entrepiernas le provocaba para poder contestarle.

-Jamás negué ese hecho grandísimo idiota- siseó Kanda momentos antes de pasar su lengua por sobre la marca que sus dientes le habían dejado en el cuello –lo que sí son puras idioteces es el hecho de que el conejo diga la verdad y que tenga un romance con Lenalee.

Parpadeó no una, ni dos, sino tres veces.

_¿Qué?_

-Siempre supe que eras lento pero no a este extremo, Moyashi.

-Pero… no entiendo- murmuró a la vez que ladeaba su cabeza –No sólo yo, Lavi también los vio… si no están teniendo un romance, ¿qué hacías en la habitación de Lenalee?

Chasqueando la lengua, Kanda finalmente soltó sus brazos y puso un poco de distancia entre ellos, una mirada de fastidio nubló sus ojos. Así como una necesidad ferviente de volver a acercarse al malhumorado exorcista intentó hacerlo quedar en ridículo. Pero no lo permitiría, él era más fuerte que eso ¡maldita sea!

-Lvellie- masculló finalmente el oriental.

-¿Huh?

-Ese inspector hijo de puta está en la Orden y cada vez que eso sucede Lenalee me busca para calmar sus nervios, desde chicos que hace lo mismo- explicó Kanda cada vez más fastidiado, era claro que odiaba hablar más de la cuenta y tener que dar razones, pero en este momento realmente las necesitaba –Y a la noche fui a pedirle una coleta, puesto que la mía me la quitó ese viejo panda desgraciado.

Un silencio casi palpable cayó entre ambos. Tal era el silencio que podría jurar que oía los engranajes de su propio cerebro procesando la información recibida.

Era cierto que el inspector estaba en la Orden, lo había estado fastidiando con preguntas y comentarios desafortunados la tarde anterior ¡casi le había hecho perder el apetito por el amor de Dios! Y también sabía cómo se ponía su amiga cuando Lvellie visitaba los cuarteles. Así que no era de extrañarse que estuviera ansiosa y nerviosa, lo único que desconocía es que en dichas ocasiones buscase a Kanda para calmarse. El simple hecho de que alguien acudiera al japonés en busca de calma le resultaba algo completamente extraño, casi irrisorio. Sin embargo también era cierto que ambos se conocían desde mucho antes que él llegase a la Orden y no es un gesto extraño recurrir a alguien de confianza en situaciones que lo ameritasen.  En cuanto a la coleta, era un hecho que apareció en la cafetería con el pelo suelto, su respiración algo agitada y un mal humor palpable, así que no sería algo ilógico que en el entrenamiento nuevamente se haya enfrentado a Bookman y hubiese perdido su coleta.

Buscó en los ojos de Kanda algún indicio, por más mínimo que fuera, que le alertara que lo que le acababa de decir fuera una completa mentira. Algo para encubrir que realmente estaba teniendo una relación con la china. Sin embargo no encontró nada de eso, sólo pura y odiosa sinceridad acompañada por un brillo triunfal que le hacía hervir la sangre. ¡Maldito BaKanda! Ni en sueños iba a darle la razón. No importaba que la versión de Lavi sonase cada vez menos factible ante la sombra de la versión de Kanda, era una cuestión de honor, de principios. De no pensar en el rápido latido de su corazón, del rubor que volvía a teñir sus mejillas al recordar lo que acaba de transpirar entre los dos y de ignorar la gran incógnita que surgía ante estas verdades descubiertas: _¿por qué Kanda lo había besado?_

El oriental le sonrío de manera socarrona, casi como si pudiese leer su mente y se estuviera burlando de su estupidez. Le devolvió la sonrisa con una mirada de enojo cuya única reacción fue una risa corta y burlona y una de esas manos, ásperas luego de tantos años de entrenamiento, apoyándose en su cabeza como si estuviera tratando con un niño. ¡Maldito! Algún día sería más alto que él y los roles se invertirían.

-Deja de pensar tanto enano, se te va a quemar el cerebro- se burló Kanda.

-Pero-pero… ¿por qué? ¿Por qué… _esto_?

Estaba casi seguro que se encontraba sólo a un paso para desmayarse a causa de tanta sangre agolpada en sus mejillas. Maldito sentido de la vergüenza, maldito BaKanda, maldito su corazón que parecía estar a punto de explotar de tantos latidos.

La mano que el morocho había apoyado en su cabeza lentamente fue descendiendo. Un escalofrío le erizó la piel al sentir la punta de esos dedos recorrer el dibujo de su cicatriz, los mismos dedos que luego acariciaron sus labios y su cuello. Sólo cuando sintió que esa misma mano se cerraba firmemente en su muñeca fue que abrió los ojos que no recordaba haber cerrado. Y si tenía que ser sincero consigo mismo, hubiera preferido dejarlos como estaban, puesto que la mirada que Kanda le estaba dedicando amenazaba con provocarle un infarto.

-Espabílate y muévete, Moyashi.

-¡Mi nombre es Allen, BaKanda!- a pesar del rubor al menos aún conservaba su espíritu de pelea, aunque el problema que ahora se le presentaba era hacia dónde demonios lo estaba arrastrando el mayor -¿A dónde vamos?

-A mi cuarto idiota, ¿a dónde más?

-¡¿Q-qué?!

¿¡Qué demonios!? Kanda simplemente sonrió de manera perversa, ignorando sus insultos y gritos completamente mientras seguía guiándolos a su habitación. Tantas incógnitas y sensaciones. No podía permitirle manejarlo a su antojo, dejarlo sin explicaciones y simplemente esperar que lo siguiera cual perro callejero ante la más mínima caricia de un extraño en la calle. No obstante, el color de sus mejillas no desaparecía, puesto que a pesar de las quejas e insultos sus pies seguían el ritmo del japonés sin oponer resistencia.

Maldición.

 

* * *

 

  
Esa noche, los buscadores que pasaban cerca de la mesa que ocupaba el exorcista pelirrojo, no podían evitar lanzarle una mirada de pena, puesto que los golpes y la hinchazón provocada por los mismos no pasaban desapercibidos. Incluso hubo algunos que decían que con su ojo morado se parecía más y más a Bookman. Al menos había podido salir de la enfermería ese mismo día, aquellos que tuvieron la suerte de presenciar la golpiza de esa mañana habían temido realmente por la vida del chico. Conocidos eran el mal humor y la violencia de Kanda Yuu en los pasillos de la Orden, pero esa mañana ‘mal humor’ y ‘violencia’ eran palabras que quedaban cortas para explicar la escena entre los dos exorcistas.

Cuando Lenalee entró en la cafetería enseguida divisó la mesa de Lavi, quién estaba acompañado de una Miranda que parecía querer estar en cualquier otro lado menos ahí. Con un suspiro encargó su comida con Jerry y luego fue a sentarse en aquella mesa frente al muchacho, para dirigirle la palabra con un dejo de enojo y preocupación en su voz.

-Realmente no me gusta verte así  Lavi y si bien creo que Kanda pudo haberse contenido un poco debes admitir que te lo buscaste.

-¡Lena!- exclamó el pelirrojo apretando el brazo de Miranda que la alemana tenía sobre la mesa -¿Cómo puedes decir que me lo busqué? ¡Yuu es muy violento!

-¡Sí, pero tú empezaste con ese rumor, que por cierto también me involucra a mí!

Aunque hubiera querido regañarlo un poco más, lo cierto es que verle la cara hinchada y amoratada le dio un poco de pena, pero no tanto como la pobre Miranda que estaba por comenzar con otro de sus ataques de nervios y llantos a causa del pelirrojo que se había puesto a llorar en su hombro. Un suspiro de frustración y resignación escapó de sus labios. Era en situaciones como esas en las que la chica creía entender un poquito el porqué de las reacciones de Kanda para con Lavi.

-Ya cálmate Lavi- le dijo Lenalee algo más calmada a la vez que le pasaba un pañuelo a Miranda para que se seque las lágrimas -¿Quisieras explicarme cómo se te ocurrió generar semejante rumor?

-¡Los vi juntos salir de tu habitación! ¡Te vi abrazar a Yuu! ¿¡Cómo no quieres que piense lo que pensé!?

-Tú te la pasas en la habitación de Allen y lo vives abrazando- contraatacó la chica golpeando la mesa con sus manos.

-No es lo mismo, ambos somos hombres y además Allen es mi amigo- le respondió el pelirrojo apoyándose en la mesa e inclinándose hacia adelante para estar más cerca de Lenalee –Lo único que me parecía raro es que pensé que te inclinarías más por Allen para tener una relación.

-¿¡Allen!? ¡Por dios Lavi! Él es como un hermano para mí, al igual que tú y Kanda. Deberías prestar más atención a las cosas y aprender acerrar la boca. Lo cierto es que te equivocaste y pudiste haber complicado mucho las cosas.

Una mirada de sorpresa se dibujó en el rostro machucado del exorcista, pero cuándo estuvo a punto de preguntarle a qué se refería con ‘complicar las cosas’ por el rabillo del ojo se percató que Allen acababa de entrar a la cafetería. Su atención rápidamente se enfocó en el pequeño cojeo que parecía tener el chico cuando caminaba.

El inglés fue derecho a encargar su pila de comida, que hoy parecía más grade de lo habitual, y luego empujó el carrito repleto de platos y bandejas hasta la mesa en la que estaban sentados. Lenalee le sonrió y se movió un poco para dejarle lugar a su lado. Nuevamente una mirada de curiosidad, mezclada con un poco de preocupación, se reflejo en el ojo del sucesor de Bookman. ¿Acaso el albino había hecho una pequeña mueca de dolor cuando se sentó? ¿Y por qué ese rubor cuando sus ojos se encontraron?

-Esta vez sí que te tocó una grande, Lavi- le dijo Allen mientras comenzaba a devorar su comida.

-Sí, pues, Yuu es muy violento- dijo el pelirrojo observando detenidamente las expresiones del chico –Creo que comenzar ese rumor no fue una buena idea, ¿ne?

Lavi se sorprendió un poco cuando Allen bajó su mirada al plato de pollo asado con verduras que tenía enfrente, pero podía notar ese color rojizo teñir sus pálidas mejillas. Antes de poder decir algo, esta vez fue interrumpido por el mismo muchacho, que habló casi en un murmullo.

-El rumor… sí, pues… ese rumor era falso…- masculló Allen, pero luego centró su atención en la chica que tenía sentada a su lado –Por cierto, disculpa Lenalee, no estuvo bien que te vieras involucrada.

-No te preocupes Allen, no fue tu culpa- le sonrió Lenalee apoyando su mano sobre su hombro –Además, me alegro que todo resultara bien.

Luego de eso, fue como si ambos se hubieran puesto de acuerdo y no volvieron a tocar el tema durante la cena, comenzando a hablar de temas triviales como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Pero Lavi estaba empezando a hacer las cuentas y había algo implícito en todo el asunto que estaba tratando de descifrar. Fue para cuando Allen termino de devorar su comida, ya todos habían terminado hace tiempo pero se habían quedado a hacerle compañía, que finalmente Lavi pudo comprender lo que estaba sucediendo.

Ya se encontraban prácticamente fuera de la cafetería, Allen, Miranda y Lenalee charlando de nimiedades, mientras Lavi observaba la escena unos dos pasos detrás de ellos. El inglés los saludó, diciendo que antes de retirarse a su cuarto iba a pasar por los baños y se dio media vuelta, aunque enseguida se frenó y volteó nuevamente hacia ellos. Lavi levantó la ceja al ver que de nuevo sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas.

-Por cierto, Lenalee… Kanda me pidió que te devolviera esto.

Lavi observó en silencio como Allen hurgó en el bolsillo de su pantalón hasta sacar una coleta para el cabello que le entregó a Lenalee. La chica tomó el objeto y le sonrió en agradecimiento segundos antes que el chico se diera media vuelta y prácticamente saliera corriendo del lugar. Le tomó menos de un segundo al pelirrojo comprender lo que estaba sucediendo.

Lenalee, quien había tomado la coleta entre sus manos y sonreía con afecto a la figura cada vez más diminuta de Allen, volteó a ver a Lavi y su sonrisa enseguida desapareció. El susodicho sonreía de forma tal que, aunque no poseía la habilidad de leer la mente de nadie, la china sabía perfectamente que pensamientos estaban pasando por su cabeza. Aunque no eran los pensamientos lo que le preocupaban, sino más bien las acciones que el pelirrojo pudiese llegar a tomar.

-Lavi…

-Oh. Por. ¡Dios! ¿¡Cómo no me di cuenta antes!?

-Lavi, por favor, no hagas nada de lo qu-

-¡Johnny!

Claramente las palabras de la chica cayeron en oídos sordos. Miranda no pudo evitar soltar un chillido de susto cuando Lavi gritó el nombre del científico que estaba por entrar a cenar. Sin perder tiempo e ignorando a las dos exorcistas que lo miraban una con miedo y la otra resignada, se fue saltando hasta alcanzar al americano y echarle los brazos alrededor de su hombro.

-¡No vas a poder creerlo! ¡Yuu-chan y Allen tienen una relación!

Con un suspiro profundo Lenalee tocó el hombro de la alemana y le indicó que no le preste atención a su amigo escandaloso que ya estaba arrastrando al científico dentro de la cafetería con el nuevo chisme. Ya podía imaginarse la nueva golpiza que le esperaba mañana una vez que Kanda se entere que se había encargado de esparcir la noticia por todo el lugar. Al parecer Lavi nunca iba a aprender su lección.

No obstante, le dirigió una mirada a su coleta mientras ambas se dirigían a sus respectivas habitaciones y no pudo evitar sonreír. Una vez dentro de su cuarto Lenalee apoyó la coleta en su mesa de luz y se dejó caer en la cama con los brazos abiertos. Clavó sus ojos en el techo con una sonrisa que parecía no querer irse de su rostro. Había estado insistiéndole a Kanda que hablara con Allen desde hacía tiempo, que al menos se acercara a él, pero sus sugerencias parecían caer en oídos sordos. Finalmente fue gracias a la boca de Lavi que sus dos tercos amigos terminaron juntos, o lo que sea. El pobre era, al fin y al cabo, un mal necesario. Cerró sus ojos y se permitió reír.

No se podía quejar. A pesar de los rumores, las cosas habían terminado bien.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola a todos! Debo sincerarme y confesar que me costó mucho escribir esta historia, puesto que hacía mucho no escribía y los reiterados hiatus del manga me ponían de muy mal humor. Pero lo cierto es que nunca se pueden negar las raíces y los amores así que... ¡ auqí estoy!  
> Espero les haya gustado este pequeño engendrito mío y pronto estaré subiendo más historias.  
> ¡Nos estamos leyendo!


End file.
